The purpose of this program is to provide Bioengineering training for individuals committed to careers in cardiovascular research. Cardiovascular diseases are the leading cause of mortality in the United States and health progress will require training outstanding scientists with a variety of backgrounds and strengths that can provide new and innovative approaches to the study, diagnosis, and treatment of cardiovascular disease. The University of Washington and Department of Bioengineering has been a leader in cardiovascular research and technology development for more than 30 years. Faculty in multiple departments in the College of Engineering and School of Medicine have strong collaborative programs in this area. The program will benefit the public by training professions in basic and applied research that integrates engineering, mathematics, material science, chemistry, physics and computational skills to promote fundamental discoveries and to design and develop new technologies. This grant focuses on collaborative, interdisciplinary training of pre- and post-doctoral students with an emphasis on applying new bioengineering technologies in diagnostics and therapeutics to the study and treatment of cardiopathologies. This will improve early detection of disease and extend the quality of life for patients. The program involves research in the laboratory of a chosen mentor, didactic components and clinical preceptor ships unique to our program, and additional opportunities to explore translational research and training. Trainees are also required to attend a seminar series focused on cardiovascular research and summer lectures/discussion groups in the School of Medicine's Biomedical Research Integrity course. Selection of graduate trainees is based on strong quantitative and engineering background, training environment of faculty mentors, how well the proposed research fits with the programmatic focus, and the potential for innovative, collaborative and translational research. Post-doctoral trainees are selected from candidates who would like to learn and apply Bioengineering approaches to their research. Each year all trainees present at a semi-annual symposium and write a progress report and they are required to apply for fellowships/grants in the final year. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Addressing the growth health issues associated with cardiovascular disease requires training outstanding scientists with a variety of backgrounds and strengths who can develop the next generation of innovations in prevention, diagnosis and treatment. UW has a long history of leadership in cardiovascular research using multi-disciplinary approaches and collaboration to develop enabling technologies for clinical translation.